This invention relates to bed warmers and bed coolers. In particular, the invention relates to bed warmers and bed coolers that heat or cool the interior of a bed via the use of a directed flow of warm air or cool air.
Bed warmers of various designs have been used for centuries to alleviate the discomfort of getting into a cold bed. More recently, devices have been created that both warm and cool the interior of a bed in an attempt to provide totally controlled temperature conditions within the bed.
The background art is characterized U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,142,876; 2,259,712; 2,461,432; 2,560,349; 2,695,413; 3,101,488; 3,230,556; 3,444,922; 3,713,182; 4,151,658; 4,777,802; 4,867,230; 4,939,804; 4,984,316; 5,300,100; 5,730,120; 5,842,286; 5,887,303; 5,956,863; 6,285,828; 6,473,920 and 6,711,767 the disclosures of which patents are incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein. The background art is also characterized by United Kingdom Patent Nos. 1 213 123; GB 2 135 860 A; GB 2 192 118 A; and GB 2 227 943 A; and by France Patent Nos. 2 589 343; and 2 673 822.
Sweetland in U.S. Pat. No. 2,259,712 discloses a bed warmer with a thermostat for control of the temperature of the heating coil or heated air. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Inglis in U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,349 discloses an air conditioner for heating or cooling a bed. The device includes a thermostat for control of the temperature of the heated air. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Ter Mat is U.S. Pat. No. 2,695,413 discloses a ventilating device for beds. The device includes a thermostat for control of the temperature of the bed. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Another device, disclosed U.S. Pat. No. 3,230,556 issued to Shippee, discloses a construction for maintaining a controlled temperature environment in a bed. It consists of a shaped air distributing nozzle, a separate unit with a fan for inducing air flow, a heating means for increasing the temperature of the air and controls for the unit including a clock for timed control, a heat regulator and a fan switch. This invention is limited in that no heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Another device, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,922 issued to Dingman, shows an apparatus for regulating the conditions of a bed by passing air about the occupant of the bed. The apparatus includes a distributor head connected to a separate cabinet containing an air pump, a temperature exchange chamber or plenum, a remote hand control box and may also include sensors to monitor temperature and humidity. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
McNeal in U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,182 discloses a bedclothes elevator and bed warmer. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Hibino et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,151,658 disclose a bed clothes drying device. This invention is limited in that no heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Yet another device, shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,802 to Feher, describes a modified blanket assembly construction containing cavities or chambers through which warm or cool air is directed. Peltier effect elements are selectively energizable in a separate unit to heat or cool air provided to the blanket assembly cavities. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Voss in U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,230 disclose a convection blanket warmer. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Simpson et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,316 disclose a bed warmer that is used in conjunction with a hair drier. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Hickle et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,100 disclose a body warmer. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Cantor in U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,286 discloses a multi-functional hand-held hair drier that includes a barrel that discharges heated air in an axial direction and in two transverse directions. This invention is limited in that no thermostat, timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Raith in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,303 discloses a bed warmer apparatus. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Allen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,956,863 discloses a hair dryer apparatus and method. This invention is limited in that no thermostat, timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Cafaro in U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,828 discloses an infrared hair dryer heater. This invention is limited in that no timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Foster et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. 1 213 123 disclose a blanket for effecting heating and cooling of beds. This invention is limited in that no thermostat, timer or heat/cold storage is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Matossian et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2 135 860 A disclose an electric bed warmer. This invention is limited in that no air movement means is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Mappelback et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2 192 118 A disclose a liquid-filled bed warmer. This invention is limited in that no air movement means is provided. Moreover, the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Simpson et al. in United Kingdom Patent No. GB 2 227 943 A disclose bed warmer. The disclosure of this patent is substantially the same at that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,316, described above.
Girard in France Patent No. FR2589343 discloses bed drying device. This invention is limited in that the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
Georges in France Patent No. FR2673822 discloses a bed warmer. This invention is limited in that the configuration of the unit is not such that the unit can be placed between the bottom sheet and bed cover with its handle overlapping the bed cover.
While background art devices may achieve the basic objective of controlling the air temperature within the bed, they share several disadvantages. First, they have multiple parts that, in order to function properly, may need to be assembled in somewhat complex configurations and to be precisely adjusted, which can make setting up the devices cumbersome and time consuming. Second, some of these devices contain or are inter-connected by electrical wires that rest in close proximity to the bed occupant during sleep, creating the possibility of shock or even electrocution. Third, in most cases, use of these devices requires that the bed coverings be removed, the device assembled and installed and the bed re-made. This makes them complicated and inconvenient to use, especially in the circumstance where a single device is to be used with multiple beds. Fourth, these devices are designed for continuous operation during the sleep cycle. It has been shown that the best conditions for sleep include absolute quiet and stillness. In addition, the healthiest state for the sleeping body has been demonstrated to be one in which the body is allowed to maintain it own optimal temperature via homeostasis, as opposed to continuously adjusting to imposed material or moving air temperatures. Thus, conditions may be created by these devices that are actually energetically stressful and counter to relaxing sleep, such as noise, vibration, excessive heat and air disturbance around or across the body.
What is needed is an apparatus and method for modifying the temperature of bedding that is convenient to use and that does not induce stress in its user. What is also needed is an apparatus that is easily moved and repositioned and that can be used with multiple beds. What is also needed is an apparatus that is capable of inflating a bed by filling the space between the bottom sheet and covers with a small volume of hot air, creating a microenvironment that contributes to the user's sensation of comfort and deep relaxation.